1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a notebook computer, and more particularly to a notebook computer having a heat pipe coupled to a keyboard frame of the notebook computer for dissipating thermal energy within the notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Successive new models of mobile computers, such as notebook computers, are continuing to shrink in size and become lighter, smaller and thinner. In addition, with the improvement of the functionality of the notebook computers, electrical power consumed by many of these notebook computers continues to increase. Thus, heat generated from microprocessors, disk drives, power supplies and other components of the notebook computers is often increased.
However, the notebook computers generally do not have heat dissipation devices having relative small size and high efficiency of heat dissipation. When the notebook computers operate for a relative long period of time, the notebook computers become very hot and tend to fail more often than cooler notebook computers.
Furthermore, since the notebook computers are continuing to shrink in size and become thinner, a distance between a heat-generating component within a notebook computer and a shell of the notebook computer becomes smaller and smaller, heat generated from the heat-generating component tends to heat up the shell, particularly a bottom wall of the shell around the heat-generating component, to a temperature beyond a safe threshold level. When the notebook computer becomes too hot, not only is it uncomfortable for the user, but concerns are expressed about possible safety and fire hazards.